Montre moi
by Tsubaki Him
Summary: [One-Shot, Lime à peine existant] Cela fait deux mois que Tsuzuki et Hisoka sont ensemble, heureux et sereins. Mais la dernière barrière de leur relation n'a pas été franchie. Et si Tsuzuki "montrait" son amour à Hisoka?


_**Montre-moi…**_

_**Par Tsubaki Hime**_

_WARNING ! Cette fic n'est pas un lemon donc, si vous cherchiez des détails bien croustillants et assez longs pour vous rassasier, vous ne trouverez pas votre bonheur (ah, partez pas tout de même). J'ai essayé de mettre quelques détails mais bon, les lemon, c'est vraiment mais alors vraiment pas mon truc (et puis si je me force, ça va devenir très mauvais). On va pencher plus pour le Lime le plus léger qu'on a vu dans le domaine de la fanfiction et surtout pas un PWP, je voulais un minimum d'histoire (si on peut appeler ça comme ça, hum, pas douée la fille). J'y ai passé plus de temps que deux chapitres normaux, donc, envoyez-moi vos avis concernant cette fic, je me demande si j'ai bien fait (de toute façon, il existe le bouton « Remove », bien utile dans ces cas)._

_Merci encore à Dragon qui a lu la première version et les changements de la deuxième, je t'adore mon Dragon !_

_Bonne lecture,_

_Tsubaki Himé

* * *

_

Le soleil se levait doucement sur l'allée des cerisiers. Les pétales blancs et roses, semblables à des ailes minuscules, rayonnaient dans l'aube colorée. Une nouvelle journée dans cet endroit immortel, où brillait un perpétuel printemps immobile commençait. Et cette bâtisse, au loin, parée de mille dignités et mille noblesses: Le Tribunal des Morts, l'Enma-Cho. Il était encore trop tôt pour les fonctionnaires du Roi, nommés les Shinigami viennent travailler à leur bureau respectif.

A plusieurs centaines de mètres de cet endroit majestueux qui ne faisait que rappeler l'importance de ce roi mystérieux, un autre bâtiment pouvait se voir, plus modeste que le précédent. Il y en avait d'autres sur les côtés de cette berge, de plus ou moins de même taille, assez grands. C'était la partie résidentielle des Shinigami. Et à ce moment où l'aube, faisant apparaître le soleil rouge sang, commençait à faire jaillir les multiples couleurs du ciel, un jeune homme se réveillait, bercé par un doux sentiment de protection.

Ses yeux verts émeraude s'ouvrirent péniblement mais le spectacle qu'ils découvrirent était le plus réconfortant qu'il soit. Un visage d'homme, son homme, était tourné vers lui, ses cheveux bruns en bataille tombant en mèches désordonnées sur deux yeux clos. Une respiration régulière effleurait ses joues, un souffle qu'il adorait. Et puis, deux bras puissants mais en même temps si tendres, entourant son corps comme une bulle protectrice. La lumière du matin commençait péniblement à éclaircir la grande chambre qu'il avait partagé cette nuit avec son partenaire, laissant apparaître les contours de toutes les choses demeurant dans cette pièce. L'adolescent réfréna un mince sourire en contemplant le visage de celui qui avait de nouveau accepté qu'il dorme avec lui, dans ce grand appartement. Le jeune homme lui n'avait qu'un petit studio mais, bien que confortable, n'avait pas cette sensation d'apaisement et de sécurité, que seul cet endroit pouvait lui donner. L'adolescent jeta un petit coup d'œil au réveil posé sur la table de nuit. C'était vraiment étonnant que son partenaire puisse arriver aussi tard au Service alors que son réveil était mis en place pour 7.00. Peut-être ne l'entendait-il pas ou alors l'éteignait aussitôt le début de la première sonnerie. Toujours est-il que le jeune garçon aux yeux d'émeraude ne supportait pas d'être en retard (il était même l'un des premiers à arriver au bureau le matin) mais là, il lui restait encore un peu de temps, pour lui, pour celui qui le tenait dans ses bras comme si dans son sommeil il avait peur qu'il ne s'envole. Ce geste était devenu automatique dès qu'ils se mettaient au lit et pendant la nuit, l'étreinte diminuait à peine, pour le grand plaisir des deux protagonistes.

Le jeune homme se blottit davantage dans les bras de son partenaire, se laissant envoûter par le rythme profond de sa respiration et les battements de son cœur. Pour un peu, il aurait presque souhaité faire la grasse matinée pour rester comme ça indéfiniment. Puis, s'apercevant que le réveil allait bientôt sonner et préférant donner à celui qu'il aimait un aperçu plus doux que cet engin émettant des bruits insupportables, il caressa de ses lèvres la bouche de l'homme endormi, sans chercher à approfondir ce baiser. Le sommeil de l'heureux bénéficiaire ne devait pas être très profond car un sourire ourla ses lèvres avant de resserrer ses bras sur le corps de l'adolescent qui, amusé des résultats, l'embrassa de nouveau avec un peu plus de passion. C'était devenu comme un jeu entre eux et au bout de plusieurs minutes, lorsque leur baiser cessa, l'homme consentit enfin à ouvrir les yeux. Deux améthystes qui brillaient par l'éclaircie du matin, deux joyaux qui avaient depuis si longtemps cette lueur passionnée.

"Bonjour, Hisoka…", murmura-t-il tendrement.

C'était tellement agréable qu'on lui dise ça, le matin. Il y avait plus d'un an, lorsqu'il se réveillait seul, des draps à peine réchauffés par son corps, il se disait que ça ne servait à rien, ce petit mot quand il émergeait de son sommeil assez agité. Mais aujourd'hui, c'était plus que différent. L'adolescent se surprit à étirer un très mince sourire…

"Bonjour, Tsuzuki."

… pour enfouir ensuite son visage dans le creux du cou de son partenaire. C'était encore incroyable que leur relation soit passée de simples partenaires de travail à amis puis à amants. Mais le nom, en y pensant, sonnait étrangement à son oreille. « Amants » n'allait pas vraiment avec leur relation. Ils étaient encore au stade des baisers et des caresses, sans pour autant trop approfondir leur échange. Sans trop savoir pourquoi, Hisoka se sentit contrarié par ce petit élément, ce que bien évidemment Tsuzuki éprouva à son tour. Encore une fois, le jeune homme avait dû laisser ouvertes pendant la nuit les portes de son empathie, laissant libre accès à ses sentiments pour l'homme aux yeux d'améthystes.

"Q'est-ce qu'il y a?" demanda-t-il. "Il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas?"

Hisoka secoua la tête dans le but de rassurer son partenaire. Il ne pouvait pas lui en parler tout de suite aussi pour ne pas s'obliger à répondre, il l'embrassa de nouveau. L'homme aux yeux d'améthystes, dans un léger sourire, lui répondit avec passion. Ils commençaient enfin à approfondir leur baiser quand…

BIP! BIP!BIP! BIP! BIP! BIP!

Bien qu'il y fût préparé, Hisoka ne put retenir un grondement de frustration. Tsuzuki, lui aussi agacé, éteignit cet engin infernal d'une main avant de se rallonger pesamment. Le réveil à la manière de son partenaire avait beau être agréable, ces jambes à la simple idée de partir au Service se dérobaient. Mais ce ne fut pas le problème de l'adolescent qui sortit des draps aussitôt après que le réveil fut éteint. Encore une fois, il n'avait pas pris d'affaires de nuit pour dormir chez Tsuzuki (même si c'était assez régulier mais Hisoka avait déjà pris l'habitude de venir directement chez son partenaire tout aussi naturellement que s'il habitait ici) mais ce dernier lui avait fourni une chemise blanche qui, encore un peu trop grande pour lui, descendait jusqu'à mi-cuisses, ce qui donnait un spectacle des plus délicieux à regarder car la lumière du soleil dessinait les courbes du corps de l'adolescent, esquisses presque invisibles mais envoûtantes. Tsuzuki, dans un sourire, contempla ce corps d'ange qui se préparait déjà pour partir au bureau. Un fonctionnaire à seize ans… C'était pas tous les jours qu'il en rencontrait.

"Tsuzuki, allez, debout!" Fit la voix d'Hisoka qui avait filé à la salle de bains.

"Oui, oui…", répondit ce dernier sur un ton évasif avant de reposer lourdement sa tête sur l'oreiller où avait dormi son partenaire.

Un bruit d'éclaboussures et d'eau lui signala que l'adolescent avait déjà pris possession de sa douche. C'était le signe que lui en attendant, devait préparer le petit déjeuner. Enfin, préparer était un grand mot vu qu'il était capable d'enflammer des sushis (il rétorquait après que le goût était meilleur avec cette couche noire sur le poisson, de plus, fallait-il réellement faire cuire des sushi?) mais il avait de très bons croissants qu'un certain collègue aux cheveux d'or et aux yeux ambrés lui fournissait le soir car il connaissait sur Terre une boulangerie dont les femmes, attirées par ce scientifique original, lui gardaient les meilleurs pains, les meilleurs gâteaux ou bien lui en faisaient un exprès pour lui, devant ses yeux. C'était un avantage non négligeable d'habiter sur Terre. A cette idée, Tsuzuki se sentit piqué par une pointe de jalousie mais il savait que pour habiter dans le monde des vivants, il fallait signer des formulaires jusqu'à ne plus pouvoir se servir de sa main et accepter une bonne centaine de conditions.

Il lui restait quelques croissants encore très bons ainsi que la moitié d'une tarte aux pommes. Sans compter le café, le chocolat, le beurre, la confiture. Il était en train de faire chauffer l'eau pour le thé d'Hisoka (le jeune homme ne mangeait pas beaucoup le matin, ce que son partenaire lui reprochait) lorsque ce dernier sortit de la salle de bain, une serviette enroulée autour de son cou, mettant correctement son sweater sur sa peau pâle. L'eau chaude le sortait de son sommeil instantanément et l'odeur des croissants réchauffés (une chance que Tsuzuki ne les fasse pas brûler mais il fallait garder l'œil, on ne savait jamais avec ce gamin de vingt-six ans) lui donna un peu faim. Tsuzuki, versant le thé dans sa tasse et ajoutant un sucre, comme il aimait, lui fit au passage un petit sourire auquel il répondit. La cuisine de Tsuzuki n'était séparée du salon que par un comptoir en bois verni où était posé tout ce qu'il fallait pour manger. Assis sur un haut tabouret, Hisoka avait pris l'habitude de manger côté salon et Tsuzuki côté cuisine, se faisant face à face pendant leur repas. Ces petits détails pour faire en sorte qu'ils puissent être toujours prêts l'un de l'autre étaient devenus naturellement, sans vraiment y penser. L'adolescent but une gorgée de son thé, observant Tsuzuki en train de s'affairer près du four. Sans doute pour réchauffer sa tarte. Néanmoins anxieux de voir une flamme sortir de cet appareil que son partenaire n'arrivait guère à contrôler, Hisoka prit un croissant dans lequel il mordit à pleines dents. Il avait retrouvé l'appétit auprès de son estomac sur pattes (inutile de dire de qui il s'agit, n'est-ce pas?) mais cela ne l'avait pas aidé à grossir. Il était toujours aussi mince qu'avant, toujours aussi pâle et savait que rien ne pouvait changer à son apparence immortelle et figée dans le temps de la jeunesse. Un adolescent de seize ans pour l'éternité…

Il en était à ses réflexions lorsqu'une étrange odeur lui parvint, suffocante, noire. Il ne lui en fallut pas plus pour comprendre.

"Tsuzuki! Les croissants!"

"Oh non, non, non…", fit ce dernier, s'empressant de prendre tant bien que mal les bouts de croissants resté coincés dans le grille-pain. "Ouille! Ca brûle!"

"Mais c'est pas vrai! Attends, laisse-moi voir!"

Maudissant son partenaire pour son incompétence dans le domaine de la cuisine, Hisoka s'arma d'un couteau pour disputer le combat du siècle. La fumée lui brouillait la vue et ce fut non sans brûlure qu'il parvint à extraire les croissants… carbonisés et si noirs qu'on aurait pratiquement dit de la cendre. Se retenant d'utiliser l'arme qui avait eu raison de l'appareil électroménager, Hisoka fit face à Tsuzuki qui, en regardant son visage enduit de miettes brûlées de pain, se put retenir un grand éclat de rire. Il fut même plié en deux par cette scène: un adolescent au visage noirci, ses yeux vert émeraude s'écarquillant de colère.

"Tsuzukiiiiiiii", gronda l'empathe, sur les nerfs." C'est pas drôle!"

"Hahaha… non, non," hoqueta son partenaire, les larmes aux yeux d'avoir tant ri. "Pff… Hahahahaha!"

"IMBECILE!"

Fou de colère et d'humiliation, l'adolescent essaya de se jeter sur Tsuzuki qui l'évita tout en continuant de rire. Commença alors une course-poursuite dans l'appartement, un homme pris d'un fou rire essayant de se sauver d'un empathe lui hurlant des insultes et lui ordonnant de s'arrêter. Un spectacle que personne ne vit hormis deux colombes posées sur le rebord de la fenêtre, se disant que les humains étaient de drôles de créatures…

* * *

"Tiens, tiens, une première, mesdames et messieurs! Nos deux compères en retard… en même temps!" 

"Watari, je me passerai de tes commentaires…"

"Qui sont d'une honnêteté implacable. Hisoka, tu as une tâche noire sur la joue. C'est quoi?"

"Demande à Tsuzuki, cet abruti a failli mettre le feu à son appartement."

Le Service des Assignations. Un lieu où régnait un brouhaha incessant, ponctué de coups de téléphones venant de l'administration. La plupart des Shinigami étaient à leur poste, lisant des dossiers ou finissant leur rapport qu'ils remettraient ensuite à leur patron, Mr Konoé. A leur arrivée, les deux retardataires eurent le sermon amical de Watari, leur scientifique attitré, s'apprêtant à montrer au secrétaire de leur chef sa dernière invention. Il était comme toujours enjoué et pétillant de bonne humeur, se délectant des multiples tâches qu'arborait l'empathe sur son visage et ses habits. Ils étaient arrivés tous les deux vers 9h20, un comble concernant l'adolescent qui arrivait d'habitude à 8h00 pile.

Watari émit un sifflement.

"Il a failli? En faisant quoi cette fois?"

"Watari, c'est bon", fit le fautif d'une petite voix.

"Il a fait cramer des croissants", répondit Hisoka, encore furieux. "Un peu plus et c'était tout l'appartement qui partait en fumée."

"Fumée que tu as bien reçu", ajouta Tsuzuki. "Aïe!"

Le coude de l'adolescent s'enfonça méchamment dans ses côtes.

"Tu veux répéter?"

"Non, non…"

Soupirant une énième fois, Hisoka se dirigea vers son bureau où il s'assit pesamment, prenant au passage un dossier qu'il n'avait pas fini de lire la veille. Watari le regarda faire, une petite ombre dans ses yeux.

"Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé? Il a vraiment l'air vexé."

"Je sais", approuva Tsuzuki. "Mais ce n'est pas grave. Il est simplement fâché que je me sois moqué de lui lorsqu'il a réussi à sauver mon grill-pain. Il était couvert de résidus de pain et… c'était impayable à voir. Je n'ai pas m'empêcher et j'ai ri."

"Hum, il n'a pas trop l'air d'apprécier. Mais bon…"

Watari fit claquer sa main dans le dos de son ami, retrouvant le sourire.

"Tu le connais mieux que moi, ce garnement. Et puis, moi, je ne vais pas tous les jours chez toi."

Tsuzuki lui sourit, sans démentir l'information. Tatsumi et le scientifique étaient au courant de la nouvelle relation qu'il entretenait avec son partenaire mais n'avaient jamais dit quoi que ce soit à quiconque, à part bien sûr deux certaines femmes Shinigami au tempérament de feu, prenant un malin plaisir à draguer les beaux garçons (on les reconnaît facilement, non?). Watari, en bon confident, avait déjà servi aux deux hommes et là, à en croire le visage plissé par la réflexion, le scientifique sut qu'il allait de nouveau écouter les confidences de son ami.

"Tu veux un café? Je te l'offre", proposa-t-il à Tsuzuki sur un ton amical.

"Hum? Pourquoi pas?"

Et sous les yeux étonnés d'un certain adolescent au visage pâle, les deux hommes sortirent de leur lieu de travail, s'apprêtant à parler de ce même garçon.

« Où est-ce qu'ils vont? »

Hisoka, en les regardant partir, ne put s'empêcher de ressentir de la curiosité. Il toisa quelques secondes le dossier qu'il avait sous les yeux. Après tout, il pouvait tout à fait le finir plus tard, il n'était pas obligé de le continuer maintenant. Il attendit quelques instants que ses collègues soient plus en avant, puis sortit à son tour, prétextant d'aller chercher d'autres dossiers importants. Quelque chose lui disait qu'on allait parler de lui et cette impression n'était pas due à son empathie…

* * *

"Aah, rien de mieux qu'un café en regardant les cerisiers en fleurs! " 

Tsuzuki, silencieux, ne commenta pas la scène splendide de l'allée de ces arbres magnifiques. La brise tiède de ce printemps perpétuel commençait déjà à refroidir le liquide noir qui tournoyait dans son gobelet en plastique. Watari, plein d'entrain, proposa à son ami de faire une petite marche dans l'allée pour déguster leur café. Lentement, en buvant à petites gorgées, le scientifique attendit quelques instants que son ami commence de lui-même la conversation.

"Watari?"

"Hum?"

"Je… C'est…"

"A propos d'Hisoka, n'est-ce pas?" Finit le Shinigami sur un ton amical.

Le regard fixe de Tsuzuki sur son café comme si cela l'intéressait particulièrement lui suffit comme réponse. Sans arrêter de marcher, le soleil se jouant des ombres à travers les branches de fleurs, parsemant de taches d'or sur ses joues, il hésita encore quelque peu avant de se mettre à parler.

"Je… Je n'arrive pas à comprendre Hisoka… Je ne sais pas vraiment ce qu'il attend de moi. Et moi, je ne sais pas quoi faire pour lui montrer que je l'aime plus que tout."

Watari s'offrit le privilège de boire une autre gorgée de son café avant de répondre.

"Tu sais, je crois qu'Hisoka sait parfaitement tout ce que tu fais pour lui. Je ne suis pas lui, mais je suis persuadé qu'il sait que tu l'aimes. Ce que tu fais pour lui, en restant à ses côtés était déjà quelque chose de très profond pour lui. Mais je peux me tromper", ajouta-t-il dans un petit rire nerveux, comme s'il venait de dire une gaffe.

"Hum… peut-être…"

"Cela fait combien de temps que vous êtes ensemble?"

Tsuzuki ne préféra pas répondre à cette question. Pour lui, la durée, le commencement n'était rien. Tout avait débuté à Nagasaki, lors de cette enquête sur ce vampire. Lors de sa rencontre inoubliable avec Hisoka (inoubliable était le mot juste puisque l'empathe avait menacé de le flinguer).

Watari le toisa avec réflexion.

"Tu aimerais aller plus loin avec lui?" Fit-il dans une question qui ne se voulait ni trop directe ni trop curieuse.

Tsuzuki tressaillit et lentement, un pauvre sourire naquit sur son visage d'apparence de vingt-six ans. Une brise souffla un pétale de fleur qu'il attrapa au vol. Il le tint en main longtemps avant de le laisser tomber sur le sol.

"Tant qu'il ne le voudra pas, alors je te tenterai rien… Après tout ce qui lui est arrivé, je ne tiens pas à lui rappeler tous ses traumatismes et ses cauchemars. Il a fourni tellement d'efforts depuis tout ce temps, qu'il serait immonde de ma part de tout gâcher à cause de mon égoïsme."

"Tu es loin d'être un égoïste, Tsuzuki", rétorqua Watari en butant dans un petit caillou qui roula sur le côté du sentier. "Tu penses à lui toujours en priorité, toujours. Je crois bien qu'il n'y a pas une seule fois où tu as voulu pensé pour ta personne, lorsqu'il s'agissait de vous deux. Si tu considères ton envie d'Hisoka égoïste, alors tu t'es fourré le doigt dans l'œil."

Le sourire du Shinigami s'apaisa quelque peu. Il serra le gobelet en plastique dans son poing.

"Je ne veux pas le brusquer, lui faire peur. C'est vrai, tu as raison, Watari. J'ai… J'ai envie de lui. De plus en plus. Chaque nuit, quand je l'entends respirer contre moi, quand je le vois dormir dans mes bras dans une confiance absolue, je me sens misérable et frustré. Oui, frustré de ne pas lui montrer de tout mon corps et mon âme que je l'aime. Misérable de savoir qu'une personne telle qu'Hisoka peut m'aimer comme je suis."

"Tsuzuki…"

Ce regard… Watari ne l'aimait pas du tout. Deux yeux brouillés par une mélancolie sans nom qui devait être chassée par tous les moyens. Le scientifique lui posa une main amicale sur l'épaule, ses yeux ambrés parcourus par une ombre de tristesse à l'égard de son ami.

"Si tout cela te ronge, si ton désir pour Hisoka est vraiment trop fort, je crois qu'il n'y a plus qu'une chose à faire: c'est lui parler. Et crois-moi, il ne supporterait pas de te voir te faire autant de mouron."

"Tu as peut-être raison, Watari."

Les deux hommes se sourirent, soulagés, sans voir une ombre furtive s'enfuir, qui depuis le début de leur conversation, avait suivi leurs pas, cachée par les cerisiers.

* * *

« _J'ai envie d'Hisoka…_ » 

Les paroles de Tsuzuki lui revinrent en mémoire et de ce fait, une chaleur naquit sur ses joues. Nerveux, il tenta de les faire disparaître en soufflant à plusieurs reprises mais rien n'y fit. Gêné et à l'avance honteux d'être vu dans cet état, l'empathe n'eut plus qu'une envie: s'enfermer à la bibliothèque pour les trois prochaines heures, afin que personne, oui, personne, ne le voie comme ça.

Il ne salua pas les Gushoshin, volatiles aux vêtements bleus et rouges pour les deux frères, et se dirigea vers la salle de lecture, espérant trouver un peu de calme. Lorsqu'il referma la porte derrière lui et qu'il se colla contre le bois verni, il se permit de soupirer, tentant d'effacer tout ce que venait de dire son partenaire.

"Hisoka? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici?"

Stupéfait, l'empathe releva brusquement la tête pour voir un homme d'âge mûr, son regard bleu encadré par une paire de lunettes lui sourire, assis tranquillement à une table, lisant un livre plutôt épais. Les joues d'Hisoka s'empourprèrent devant l'apparition de son supérieur, le secrétaire du chef du service des Assignations.

"Ta… Tatsumi!"

"Oui, c'est moi", répondit ce dernier dans un sourire bienveillant. "Mais toi, tu ne devais pas aller travailler?"

"Si… mais… comment dire…"

D'un geste amical, Tatsumi lui désigna la chaise en face de lui. Ne pouvant refuser une demande de son supérieur, Hisoka prit place, le dos très droit et ses mains crispées sur le bois. Il fixa avec attention le marque-page du livre de Tatsumi, nerveux. Ce dernier remarqua bien vite sa gêne et il referma son livre dans un bruit sourd, ce qui obligea Hisoka à le regarder.

"Quelque chose ne va pas, Hisoka?" Demanda poliment Tatsumi. "Tu m'as l'air… très agité."

L'adolescent ne répondit pas, offrant malgré lui une réponse affirmative. Le secrétaire se pencha vers lui, avec sérieux et sollicitude.

"Quelque chose s'est-il passé entre Tsuzuki et toi?"

Abasourdi, Hisoka releva brusquement la tête. Si lui parvenait à lire dans les sentiments des autres, Tatsumi n'avait pas son pareil pour savoir ce qui clochait chez ses collègues. Passablement énervé d'être lu comme le livre à l'instant, l'empathe fronça les sourcils.

"Hum…"

Fallait-il répondre oui? Ou non? Hisoka avait espionné son partenaire, et ce qu'il avait entendu, caché derrière les cerisiers avait fait naître un grand trouble en lui. Mais le regard profond et grave de Tatsumi commença à délier sa langue.

"Peut-être…", lâcha-t-il après hésitation." J'ai… J'ai… entendu… Tsuzuki parler de moi à Watari…"

"Dans de bons termes j'espère", l'interrompit Tatsumi, la voix calme mais d'où ressortait un début d'indignation.

"Oui, oui mais c'est que…"

De nouveau, la chaleur empourpra les joues pâles de l'adolescent qui déglutit sa salive avant de poursuivre.

"J'ai l'impression… de le faire souffrir malgré moi…"

Tatsumi, surpris, mit quelques instants à se ressaisir.

"Le faire souffrir?" Répéta-t-il avec consternation.

Hisoka hocha la tête, ce qui accentua sa surprise. Comment le jeune homme pourrait-il faire souffrir celui qu'on considérait comme le plus fainéant des Shinigami?

"Il…", reprit l'empathe." Il a dit qu'il…"

Ses mains se crispèrent si fort sur la table que ses jointures blanchirent.

"Il a dit… qu'il avait envie… de moi…"

Ce fut le coup de marteau final pour le maître des ombres. Abasourdi d'une telle révélation de la part de ce jeune homme si introverti, il remonta ses lunettes sur l'arête de son nez, geste pour lui redonner une contenance. Mais au fond, cela le fit sourire. Un problème de couple, il avait connu ça avec cet homme aux yeux d'améthystes.

"Sans vouloir te gêner, Hisoka, cela est tout à fait normal d'être désiré par quelqu'un qui nous aime. Et puis, aux dernières nouvelles, tu… aimes toujours Tsuzuki, n'est-ce pas?"

Hisoka hocha à peine la tête, le visage désormais si rouge qu'il aurait pu produire de la chaleur. Tatsumi le gênait, le bousculait avec ses questions mais c'était plutôt une bonne chose, il ne pouvait que le commenter. Cela le forçait à dire tout ce qu'il avait le cœur, cette gêne dans leur relation. Ils n'avaient pas passé le dernier stade, l'ultime point: l'acte physique. Et ce mot, rien que le fait de le prononcer, suffisait à l'adolescent à être parcouru de petits frissons, ne sachant s'ils étaient désagréables ou non.

"Cela te fait peur, d'être désiré par Tsuzuki?"

"Pas vraiment, ce n'est pas ça qui me… m'angoisse…"

Tatsumi l'encouragea d'un sourire.

"Alors, dis-moi ce qui te cause cette angoisse."

"Je… J'ai peur de le faire souffrir, de ne pas être à la hauteur de ses espérances. Et si il ne ressentait rien à ce moment-là? Que ce que je lui donne ne lui satisfait pas? Et si après ça, il en venait à ne plus vouloir me voir? Et si…"

"Stop, stop, arrêtes de paniquer", l'interrompit le secrétaire en levant une main ferme vers lui, l'obligeant à se taire. "Je comprends tout à fait que tu aies peur de ne pas être en mesure de satisfaire son désir. Mais tu te trompes sur Tsuzuki: il t'aime tellement, que rien que ta présence près de lui le comble de joie. Et je le connais suffisamment pour déclarer ça."

Hisoka laissa échapper un petit soupire, tentant de relâcher la tension qui pesait entre ses épaules.

"Je ne sais pas quoi faire…"

"Sois toi-même, Hisoka… Ne te force en rien pour faire plaisir à Tsuzuki… Au fond, vous êtes pareils tous les deux: vous pensez d'abord aux autres plutôt qu'à vous-mêmes. Tsuzuki ne t'obligera à rien, jamais il n'osera te faire quelque chose qu'il ne te plaît pas. Fais ce que tu penses juste, reste toi-même et surtout, ne te crois pas contraint à faire quelque chose que tu ne voudrais pas faire, juste pour satisfaire Tsuzuki."

"Et si… j'ai envie de « le » faire depuis longtemps?"

Silence. Tatsumi mit plusieurs secondes avant de rembobiner dans sa tête ce qu'Hisoka venait de lui dire, d'une petite voix étranglée. A la fois heureux et surpris, il laissa échapper un sourire bienveillant à l'égard de l'adolescent qui regrettait cette déclaration.

"Serais-tu en train d'avouer que toi aussi…"

"Je crois que je vais aller finir ce dossier!" Fit Hisoka en se levant bruyamment. "Tatsumi, je vous laisse…"

Sur le pas de la porte, Hisoka se figea lorsque la voix de son supérieur retentit.

"Fais ce que tu crois juste, Hisoka… Et si tu veux que ce que tu désires se réalise, n'oublie pas que Tsuzuki est là."

"Hum… Au revoir, Tatsumi."

Lorsque le silence revint dans la salle de lecture, le secrétaire de la section ne put s'empêcher de rire avant de se replonger dans son livre. Quelque chose lui disait que dans quelques temps, les deux Shinigami qu'il connaissait très bien allaient devoir s'expliquer, dans un endroit que l'on utilise d'habitude pour dormir.

* * *

Mais ce n'était qu'une impression… 

Délice d'eau… Pluie chaude qui tombait en cascade sur son corps mince et pâle… Le jeune homme, dans un faible soupir, se laissa submerger par la chaleur de l'eau qui dégoulinait sur lui, cocon bouillant et protecteur. Il posa ses mains contre le mur froid, et les gouttes glissèrent en masse sur sa chevelure châtain, son visage aux traits si finement dessinés, sur ses paupières qui cachaient deux émeraudes songeuses. Il voulait tout oublier, se faire nettoyer le cerveau en même temps que la peau.

De nouveau il soupira, relevant la tête vers le plafond blanc. Les souvenirs de cette journée lui revinrent dans un flou lointain mais les paroles de son partenaire, soudain, jaillirent de sa mémoire comme un diable de sa boîte.

« _J'ai… J'ai envie de lui…_ »

« Tsuzuki… »

La chaleur se fit plus intense à l'intérieur même du jeune homme qui, suffocant, ajouta de l'eau froide. Ce qu'il ressentait depuis quelques temps commençait vraiment à le consumer. Tatsumi, même s'il l'avait interrompu, avait eu raison: il avait envie de Tsuzuki. C'était dur, douloureux, pressant. Désormais, les baisers tendres et encore pudiques de son partenaire ne lui suffisaient plus. Il avait mis du temps avant de réfréner ses souvenirs et ce cauchemar bien que réel. Cette nuit-là, quand cet homme avait déchiré se chair au plus profond de lui, quelque chose s'était brisé. La simple idée, il y a un an, que quelqu'un le touche, le révulsait. Jusqu'à l'apparition de Tsuzuki. Tsuzuki qui par sa présence, sa patience et sa tendresse avait maintes fois prouvé à Hisoka que les caresses n'avaient en soit pas la moindre portée diabolique.

Lentement, avec rêverie, il laissa ses mains glisser sur son propre corps, comme en errance. Ses doigts effleurèrent sa peau en de fugitives caresses. Un instant, il songea à son partenaire qui lui prodiguait ces gestes et ce fut l'effet d'un coup de massue. Honteux à l'idée d'avoir de telles pensées, il fit déverser cette fois de l'eau glaciale sur lui, au risque de le faire tomber malade.

« Je n'en peux plus, mon corps est à bout… »

C'était tout à fait juste. Son corps tout entier brûlait d'un feu qu'il ne parvenait pas à comprendre et l'eau froide sur lui ne l'aidait pas à se calmer. Ne supportant plus ce changement de chaud et de froid, il arrêta le jet d'eau et pendant quelques instants resta ainsi, dégoulinant de gouttes d'eau, à tenter de respirer plus profondément. Quand son corps le fit frissonner, il sortit de la douche et enfila un peignoir de sortie de bain avant de sécher très légèrement sa peau et ses cheveux. Il dut retrousser les manches de cet habit, étant trop grand pour lui car il appartenait à Tsuzuki. Il s'offrit le privilège de poser le tissu contre sa joue, en huma l'odeur. Réconforté par cette présence sur lui, il ne se débarrassa pas des gouttelettes restées sur son corps et il sortit de la salle de bain, se dirigeant vers le grand salon de son partenaire.

Partenaire qui, assis dans le canapé, semblait profondément dormir. Sa tête, inclinée sur le côté, reposait sur un coussin tandis que ses mains retenaient négligemment un livre plutôt épais où ressortaient quelques feuilles. Hisoka retint un mince sourire, se rendant compte que le livre lui appartenait. Tsuzuki avait dû essayer d'en lire un bout mais la fatigue et la complexité de l'ouvrage aidant, il avait dû s'assoupir. A cet instant, son visage semblait si sérieux et adulte, qu'il faisait vraiment ses vingt-six ans d'apparence.

L'empathe, sans bruit, s'approcha de lui, le regardant avec attention. Puis, ne pouvant se retenir, il passa une main sur ce visage qu'il adorait, touchant ses joues, ses lèvres, et enfin son cou dénudé en partie par une chemise entrouverte. A ce contact fugitif, Tsuzuki fut parcouru d'un doux frisson et inconsciemment ouvrit très légèrement la bouche. Il n'en fallut pas plus à Hisoka pour y poser la sienne, l'embrassant avec douceur. Le sommeil de son partenaire n'était pas très profond car il répondit au baiser avec plus de passion et ses bras attirèrent le corps de l'adolescent contre le sien. Lorsque ils cessèrent de s'embrasser, il ouvrit ses yeux d'améthystes pour les poser sur le regard d'émeraude d'Hisoka qui brillait d'une flamme étrange. Puis son attention fut portée sur une goutte d'eau qui descendait lentement sur la peau nacrée de l'empathe, sur son cou, puis sur son buste découvert. Tsuzuki, captivé, la laissa glisser encore quelques instants sur ce corps d'ange avant de la capturer de ses lèvres. Puis il recommença, encore et encore, embrassant par le travers de cette eau la peau soyeuse de son partenaire qui, envahi par une foule de sensations qu'il n'avait jamais connu, rejeta la tête en arrière, fermant les yeux pour mieux profiter de cet instant.

Bientôt, les baisers se furent plus passionnés sur sa peau, et la pression du corps de son partenaire l'obligea à s'allonger sur le canapé. Enivré par cette émotion, Tsuzuki, lentement, passa ses mains au travers du peignoir afin de tout connaître de ce corps qu'il désirait depuis longtemps. Mais, soudain, Hisoka stoppa ses gestes d'approches. Surpris, Tsuzuki le regarda. Le jeune homme semblait maintenant plus que nerveux et son corps, malgré lui, ne pouvait s'empêcher de trembler. Tsuzuki eut un pauvre sourire, retirant ses mains là où Hisoka ne voulait pas.

"Si tu n'as pas envie de le faire, Hisoka, je peux tout à fait le comprendre," dit-il dans un murmure rassurant.

"Non, ce n'est pas parce que je n'ai pas envie de le faire", rétorqua l'adolescent d'une petite voix.

Tsuzuki, dans un soupir, détourna le regard de ce corps d'ange parfait. Le peignoir de bain avait glissé des épaules d'Hisoka, découvrant un torse des plus appétissants. Ses longues jambes fines, dénudées, ne donnaient plus qu'envie de les dévorer. Et ce visage, aux joues rougies, ses yeux brillant de cette flamme inconnue le suppliait presque de façon muette tout ce qu'il désirait. Puis, voulant tranquilliser son partenaire, il se retourna vers lui, ni trop près ni trop loin.

"Explique-moi alors ce qui t'angoisse."

"Je… C'est que…"

Hisoka détourna la tête, tentant de faire disparaître ce qu'il ne voulait pas que son partenaire ne voie. Mais rien n'y fit. Abasourdi, Tsuzuki vit deux perles salées glisser hors des yeux d'Hisoka et rouler sur ses joues.

"Hisoka…"

"J'ai… J'ai peur, Tsuzuki…," avoua l'empathe dans un pleur étouffé. "J'ai tellement peur… que… que tu ne veuilles plus de moi après…"

"Hisoka…"

En le regardant tenter de cacher ses larmes de honte, Tsuzuki eut comme un flash. Hisoka ne supportait pas l'idée qu'on le touche pour mieux s'en débarrasser après. Car, en donnant son corps, c'était comme s'il donnait ce qui lui restait de confiance. Ne supportant pas cette tristesse dans les yeux de son petit ami, Tsuzuki se redressa pour mieux le prendre dans ses bras, laissant ses mains se poser sur le tissu. Hisoka n'était pas terrifié par l'acte en lui-même, c'était le « après » qui le tourmentait. Il ne voulait plus être considéré comme un objet dont on pouvait se débarrasser. Et, à cause de ce démon aux yeux d'argent, il avait conclu que juste son corps était important, que ce qu'il pensait ne représentait rien. Combien de fois ce garçon, après avoir donné toute sa confiance, avait été sali, rejeté des autres? Être exclu malgré ce qu'il offrait le faisait paniquer et inconsciemment, en sentant les mains de son partenaire sur lui, il avait cru que ce désir, passager et animal, serait satisfait et après, il ne serait plus rien pour cet homme qu'il aimait tant, condamné à être jeter encore une fois…

Hisoka, tout tremblant, se blottit dans les bras de Tsuzuki, tentant de faire passer les frissons glacials qui le parcouraient.

"Je suis désolé, Tsuzuki…"

"De quoi?"

"De ne pas pouvoir te… te satisfaire…"

Devant le ton plus que la phrase en elle-même, Tsuzuki fut un instant surpris. D'un geste tendre de la main, il obligea Hisoka à relever la tête vers lui.

"Me satisfaire?" Répéta-t-il, n'en croyant pas ses oreilles.

Tout honteux, l'empathe se mordit la lèvre. Et devant tant de gêne, Tsuzuki tenta de le rassurer en posant doucement ses lèvres sur les siennes, lui donnant ainsi un baiser qui ne voulait en aucun cas être trop agressif. Puis, il fit un petit sourire à l'adolescent complètement perdu.

"Hisoka, je suis très touché que tu penses à moi… Mais, cet acte doit être aussi important pour toi. Ne t'occupes pas de ce je peux ressentir à cet instant."

"Mais, Tsuzuki…"

Deux lèvres le réduisirent de nouveau au silence.

"Ne crois pas que je ne voudrais pas de toi après, Hisoka," reprit Tsuzuki après avoir quitté la bouche de son partenaire. "Surtout, ne pense jamais ça. Je t'aime beaucoup trop pour être capable de faire un tel geste."

"J'ai si peur… que tu me laisses", murmura Hisoka en se pelotonnant contre lui, liant ses bras autour de son cou comme s'il avait peur de le Shinigami aux yeux d'améthystes ne s'envole. "J'ai vraiment peur… de ne pas pouvoir être à la hauteur de tes espérances."

"Tes peurs ne sont pas fondées, Hisoka. Et elles ne le seront jamais. Jamais je ne te laisserai, tu m'entends? Jamais. Tu est tellement important pour moi, que je me demande même comment je pourrai vivre sans toi. Mais écoute, si tu n'as pas envie de le faire, alors ce n'est pas grave. Nous avons tout notre temps, et moi-même je ne suis pas pressé."

"Menteur, n'oublie pas que je sais lire les sentiments des gens", rétorqua l'empathe avec un faible sourire railleur.

Tsuzuki, gêné, sourit à son tour. Mais l'atmosphère se détendait entre les deux Shinigami. L'angoisse disparaissait de l'esprit de l'empathe, lentement mais sûrement. Puis, après quelques instants de silence, Hisoka se redressa sur les genoux de Tsuzuki et passa sa main sur la joue de ce dernier.

"Montre-moi", souffla-t-il.

"Comment?"

"Montre-moi comment tu m'aimes… Je veux le savoir, je veux connaître cette sensation… Tu as promis de toujours être près de moi alors… Montre-moi ton amour…"

"Hisoka…"

L'adolescent répéta encore quelques fois cette litanie suppliante, caressant toujours avec plus de tendresse le visage de son partenaire. Il voulait tellement savoir, apprendre tout ce que cet acte désignait réellement. Ne désirant en aucun cas le perturber, Tsuzuki entreprit d'abord de l'embrasser sur le front, puis fit glisser ses lèvres sur les siennes, pour partager un baiser d'une douceur inégalée. Il se pencha quelque peu pour commencer à dévorer cette peau nacrée, mordillant le cou, derrière les oreilles (un point précis qu'il avait découvert depuis peu) avant de descendre vers le buste quelque peu découvert. Hisoka, le souffle précipité par les sensations que de nouveau son corps éprouvait, s'allongea encore une fois sur le canapé, laissant Tsuzuki lui prodiguer mille caresses si tendres qu'il se demandait s'il n'était pas dans un délicieux songe. Les mains de son partenaire délestèrent lentement sa peau du peignoir de bain, sans pour autant devenir agressives ou quoi que ce soit. Plus encore que le désir qui animait Tsuzuki, c'était la délicieuse vision d'Hisoka, alangui, laissant échapper quelques rares gémissements qui le rendaient fou de bonheur. L'adolescent lui donnait son corps, marque de confiance et d'amour absolue. Et rien que pour cela, il se promit de lui procurer autant de plaisir qu'il le voulait.

"Tsu… Tsuzuki…", parvint à chuchoter Hisoka, le corps en feu.

"Chut, Hisoka…"

Il se sentait si bien, sa peau dévorée par les baisers de son partenaire. Leurs lèvres ne se séparaient quasiment pas, leurs corps se dénudant peu à peu. Comment avait-il pu avoir peur de cet homme? Tout ce qui s'était passé sous ce cerisier, quatre ans plus tôt, avait l'impression d'être un cauchemar à oublier. Et rien que pour cela, Hisoka se promit de procurer autant de plaisir à l'être qu'il aimait. Chaque centimètre de son être brûlait d'une flamme si douce de torture, un poison délicieux qui s'insinuait dans ses veines. C'était comme s'il venait de rentrer dans un bain chaud, voire bouillant mais malgré cette sensation de malaise, il plongeait dans les affres de l'extase. Les murmures de son futur amant le faisaient frissonner d'émotions, ses gestes tendres le rendaient si heureux que toutes ses peurs concernant le « après » disparurent comme un éclair de chaleur.

Avec douceur, le Shinigami aux yeux d'émeraude embrassa son futur amant, se concentrant sur ce corps chaud et désirable. Il commença à effeuiller ce torse si tentant, déboutonnant tous les boutons de la chemise dans des tremblements de désir tandis que Tsuzuki ne se lassait pas de le caresser, lui murmurant de continuer ces gestes, pour savourer cette chaleur si réconfortante. Deux yeux d'améthystes embrumés par un plaisir sans fin le pressèrent de finir cette douce torture. L'empathe, sentant son assurance revenir, déshabilla son partenaire tout en l'embrassant, le mordillant à l'épaule, y laissant une marque quelque peu rougie. Un léger picotement et une douce sensation dans son cou lui montra que son amant venait de faire de même. Frissonnant à ce contact enflammé, Tsuzuki caressa le buste où se soulevaient des soupirs de contentement, puis, de sa langue, dévora cette chair sucrée, passant entre deux boutons de chair pâle, embrassant le ventre, puis plus bas encore plus bas. Hisoka, brûlant intérieurement, sentit ses membres devenir tremblants. Ce feu en lui était si fort, si puissant que les baisers de son partenaire le transperçaient de parts et d'autres, une agonie tellement délicieuse. Cela n'avait absolument rien à voir avec ce qui s'était passé sous ce cerisier. Chaque caresse de Tsuzuki amenait l'adolescent à une ébauche lointaine de plénitude et cette fois-ci, il désirait plus que tout que son esprit reste dans son corps. Il voulait tout ressentir, aussi bien moralement que physiquement. Et ce fut dans un gémissement plus fort que les autres, qu'il intima le Shinigami aux yeux d'améthystes de continuer sa progression, d'explorer ce corps qu'il lui offrait dans une totale preuve d'amour.

"Tsu… Tsuzu… ki…", haleta Hisoka, alangui.

Un regard qui en disait tellement long… Tsuzuki, plus qu'heureux, ne se lassa pas de l'embrasser, sur chaque parcelle de sa peau brûlante. Il le voulait tellement mais, par égard à ce corps tendu contre le sien, il prit son temps, fit en sorte que le jeune homme ressente tous ses sentiments, toutes ses preuves amoureuses. Deux émeraudes étincelantes, dévoilant une myriade de sensations lui firent face. Tsuzuki le mordit dans le cou, avec gourmandise.

"Je suis près de toi, Hisoka…"

"Ne… Ne me laisse… pas…," gémit la voix tremblante de désir de l'adolescent.

Le Shinigami aux yeux d'améthystes le fit taire d'une pression de ses lèvres, lui prouvant par ce simple contact qu'il n'abandonnerait jamais l'empathe. A ce baiser, le mince résidu d'angoisse animant l'esprit d'Hisoka fut à jamais anéanti. Désirant ressentir plus encore le corps de son partenaire contre le sien, il se cambra, liant ses bras autour du cou de Tsuzuki. Il commença à l'embrasser derrière l'oreille, ce point que lui adorait, puis la nuque, l'épaule, avant de redescendre de plus en plus. Un feu tellement puissant était ancré en eux, si rare, inconnu et déstabilisant, qu'ils décidèrent de le préserver le plus longtemps possible. Les caresses, peu à peu, se firent de plus en plus douces, accédant à leur partie secrète de leurs anatomie. Tout doucement, de plus en plus doucement, Tsuzuki apprivoisa cette âme charnelle, si attentionné, si tendre avec le jeune adolescent que celui-ci, à cet instant où la présence de son amant se fit sentir au fond de lui, au moment où deux corps ne font qu'un, ne ressentit qu'un flash de sentiments tel qu'il n'en avait jamais eu. Tout ce qu'il s'était représenté de ce moment n'avait été que peur et trouble, un indéfinissable gouffre d'anxiété, plus noir que tout. Mais la peau au toucher de papier de verre dans ses souvenirs devint de la soie contre lui, et une vague de plaisir de plus en plus forte le dévorait de l'intérieur. « Faire l'amour »… Cette expression lui avait toujours paru gênante et très abstraite. Mais là, tout ce qui se passait en était résumé. De par cette chaleur au fond de lui, de ce sentiment indestructible le submergeant, de cet homme lui faisant accéder à tout ce qu'il avait espéré… Cela voulait tout dire… Oui, ils « faisaient l'amour », il le créaient, le renouvelaient par des murmures de plus en plus tendres, des caresses de plus en plus douces, encore et encore, ne se lassant pas de cette âme qui les comblait plus que tout. Tremblant, alangui, ne sentant plus rien que cette chaleur omniprésente, Hisoka, les yeux mi-clos, perçut les lèvres de son partenaire se sceller aux siennes, et chuchota, d'une voix si faible qu'il ne s'entendit pas.

"Je… Je t'aime…"

Tsuzuki baignait dans un tourbillon de couleurs. Jamais il n'avait éprouvé de telles sensations et tout ce feu en lui, toute cette passion dévorante ne faisait que lui rappeler son amour pour l'adolescent pressé contre son corps. Il l'embrassa, encore et encore, murmurant tous les sentiments qu'il éprouvait pour son partenaire, glissant ses doigts dans ses cheveux châtain, sur ce visage aux joues rosies par le désir, caressant cette peau si douce. Dans le rythme d'une vague silencieuse, il se tut, ne sentant plus son corps. Il se fondit en son amant, comme si leurs enveloppes charnelles s'étaient liées à jamais. Vibrant de toutes ces cellules, de toute son âme, il se laissa envelopper dans les soupirs et les murmures, ne savant s'il s'agissait de lui ou de l'adolescent. Des éclats successifs de plaisir s'entrechoquèrent en lui, tel un écho incessant. Les gémissements soutenus du jeune garçon lui parvenaient au loin, lui demandant de rester près de lui, de ne pas le quitter. Et cette voix étouffée par l'extase le rendait fou de désir. Au moment où il sentit son corps s'embraser de cette sensation à l'état brut et éphémère, le point où l'esprit, entravé par la vague trop puissante de sentiments de bonheur et de rêve, libère l'enveloppe charnelle de tout ce feu, il embrassa Hisoka qui, haletant, la flamme de la passion se lisant sur son visage, lui chuchota tout son amour.

Et dans un cocon infranchissable, deux êtres, leurs corps tout tremblant d'émotions d'attention l'un pour l'autre, s'aimèrent en parfaite symbiose, n'écoutant plus le monde extérieur, ne se préoccupant plus que d'une chose: montrer tout leur amour à celui qui faisait battre leur cœur.

* * *

Le soleil se levait par-dessus les cerisiers en fleurs, emportant avec sa lumière dorée et chaude la nuit incroyable que venaient de partager deux âmes amoureuses…

A travers le rideau du salon, Tsuzuki, les paupières lourdes, sentit le matin poindre à l'horizon. Mais plus que la chaleur de l'astre solaire, ce fut celle d'un corps allongé sur le sien comme s'il était un matelas qui le replongea dans ce sentiment de plénitude totale. Hisoka, profondément endormi, s'était blotti contre lui, ne desserrant pas son étreinte même pendant son sommeil. Ce qu'ils avaient partagé avait été si fort, si puissant d'émotions que l'empathe avait refusé que son amant ne parte, même au risque de prendre une couverture pour leurs corps nus. Tsuzuki, ne sentant pas le froid, entreprit d'embrasser le jeune homme avec tendresse, en de fugitifs baisers pour ne pas le réveiller.

Ce dernier frissonna de plaisir et se resserra davantage contre lui, murmurant dans son sommeil des mots d'amour. Loin était le garçon si froid et si dur, ne voulant plus ouvrir son cœur. Désormais, son regard serait toujours aussi étincelant de cette lueur passionnée, répondant par ce léger sourire si magnifique bien qu'éphémère à celui qui l'avait compris et aimé dès leur première rencontre. Tsuzuki, ne pouvant empêcher un frisson inexplicable de parcourir son échine, resserra ses bras autour de la taille du jeune homme allongé sur lui, ses cheveux châtain clair lui chatouillant le cou.

"Hisoka, jamais je ne t'abandonnerai… Je te le promets…"

Sur cette déclaration plus que sincère, Tsuzuki reporta son attention sur l'aube naissante, colorant le ciel bleuté de mille couleurs. A cet instant, il se sut le plus heureux des hommes.

* * *

Un corps pressé contre le sien, lui chuchotant des mots tendres… Cette sensation grandissante tandis que des baisers parcouraient sa peau…Un plaisir infini et de bonheur si fort qui l'avait déchiré de l'intérieur, tant cela avait été si parfait.

Dans sa tête, Hisoka se rappelait de tous les détails de cette nuit. Tout, absolument tout n'avait été qu'extase pour lui. Jamais encore il n'avait ressenti une telle chose, de telles émotions si sincères et tendres… Et ce plaisir n'en était que plus intense grâce à son pouvoir d'empathie, lui offrant tous les sentiments de bonheur de son partenaire. Pour une fois, il remercia le destin de lui avoir octroyé un tel pouvoir. Il savait que malgré son sommeil, il n'avait pas quitté Tsuzuki. Ah non, pas après cette nuit grandiose qu'ils avaient partagée. Ne supportant pas l'idée que le Shinigami ne s'en aille, il resserra davantage ses bras autour de la taille de son amant, aspirant à goûter à une sérénité parfaite. Des baisers le tirèrent des affres de son rêve et aussitôt, il murmura son amour pour cet homme qui avait tant fait pour lui. Il se sentait si heureux qu'il ne se lassait pas d'exprimer ces sentiments qui l'avaient longtemps rongés, avant de savoir qu'ils étaient réciproques. Et les prononcer lui procurait une joie sans fin.

"Hisoka, jamais je ne t'abandonnerai… Je te le promets…"

Cette déclaration ne fit que s'envoler des peurs déjà bien lointaines. Car il savait, même sans cette phrase, que Tsuzuki ne l'abandonnerait pas. C'était si intense, si pur… Ivre de joie et de plaisir, il se blottit davantage dans les bras chauds le protégeant du froid. Il ne sut combien de temps il resta comme ça mais un baiser sur ses lèvres lui intima doucement de se réveiller. Désirant plus que tout se réfugier dans les bras de son amant, l'empathe grogna, cachant son visage dans le cou de son partenaire, profitant au passage d'y laisser une autre marque. Le corps du Shinigami aux yeux d'améthystes en était recouvert, souvenirs de cette nuit intense de désir.

"Le boulot?" Ronchonna-t-il.

"Eh oui, c'est pas encore le week-end", rétorqua doucement Tsuzuki.

Amusé d'autant de sérieux de sa part, Hisoka se redressa à peine, juste pour pouvoir être à la hauteur de Tsuzuki, toujours assis dans le canapé. Sur le sol traînaient tous les vêtements, transformant le salon en un petit bazar. L'adolescent embrassa de nouveau son amant.

"On n'aura qu'à appeler pour dire qu'on est malade", dit-il dans un mince sourire.

Tsuzuki lui rendit son sourire.

"Monsieur Kurosaki serait en train de proposer de ne pas aller au travail?"

"Peut-être… Et puis, on va vraiment finir par tomber malade si on reste comme ça."

"Dois-je te rappeler que je ne pouvais pas bouger pour nous chercher une couverture?"

Hisoka lia ses bras autour du cou de son partenaire. Un nouveau baiser fut apposé sur les lèvres de Tsuzuki.

"Quelque chose me dit que tu n'as pas envie de travailler toi aussi…"

"Hum, tu as tout à fait raison…", approuva le Shinigami de presque un siècle.

Deux lèvres sur les siennes, presque joueuses. Amusé, Tsuzuki se laissa tomber en arrière, Hisoka le dévorant du regard.

"Tu veux que je te « montres » comment être malade?"

A la lueur de désir brûlant dans les yeux d'émeraude de l'adolescent, Tsuzuki sut à ce moment précis qu'il ne reviendrait pas au service avant plusieurs jours. Il croisa le regard brillant de convoitise de son amant et ses lèvres s'ourlèrent d'un sourire taquin.

"Alors vas-y… Montre-moi…"

_**Owari**_

_Rah, qu'est-ce que j'ai osé écrire ? C'est du n'importe quoi ! (Hisoka qui se ramène et ligote Baki-Chan dans une camisole de force : excusez-la…)_


End file.
